The Kairu Necklace That Wouldn't Come Off
by Carnivals
Summary: A necklace relic that has kairu energy inside it. Zylus cannot get it from Maya. (A better description will be provided once finished)
1. One: The Fight!

**Authors note: Hey! This is my first Redakai fanfic. The characters personalities may be off a little... but you know, that's the beauty about fanfiction... anything can happen! (Which can be scary) This one is kind of a ZylusxMaya fic. Anyways.. let's start this!**

Team Stax and team Battacor were fighting for the latest kairu relic in a forest. Team stax was a little low on energy. The Battacor were beating them up pretty good today and had thrown various attacks at them.

"Debris harvest!"

Boomer barely had the energy but he jumped and avoided the attack. "Ha! You missed me Bash! I think you're getting slow!" he said weakly.

"Urgh!" mumbled Bash.

"Slow? Heh. We're just getting warmed up!" said Rynoh. "Neural blast!"

Boomer failed to dodge the attack and managed to hit Ky, who was behind him. They both ended up slamming into a tree. Leaving them drained and unconcious. Suddenly all attention turned to Maya.

"And then there was one," Zylus thoughtfully pointed out.

Just like Ky and Boomer. Maya was feeling pretty drained from the attacks the Battacor had thrown at them earlier.

_Uh. I don't know if I can do this._ Thought Maya.

"What's the matter? You getting scared?" said Zylus.

_Hardly... But what should I do? C'mon Maya think! I know I have enough for one more attack._

"We'll be taking that kairu now," said Rynoh as he pointed at Maya's neck.

The kairu relic was a necklace and Maya was wearing it.

"Wow boys. Looks like she's frozen," said Zylus.

_That's it!_ Thought Maya.

"PARALYSIS SPRAY!" Maya gave it her all with that attack. Zylus moved out of the way but Rynoh and Bash were affected by the spray and froze. Zylus glanced over at Maya.

"Nice try, but it looks like I've got the upper hand here," Zylus said. "Magna Slam!"

The attack hit Maya dead on. She was flung backwards then she hit the ground and rolled backwards. Zylus sort of got a kick out of limp bodies being tossed around.

"Ugh," cried Maya. She tried to get up. In her state is was almost impossible. But Maya wouldn't give up. Zylus went over to her, knelt down and pushed her to the ground.

"You know. I actually like your spunk," he said close to her ear. He lifted his head and shrugged. "It's sad though. Team Stax wasn't much of a challenge this time around,"

Maya was done - for now. She was drained, and gave up.

"I guess you won't be needing that necklace anymore," He tugged on the metal string but it wouldn't budge. He tried again. Nothing. He couldn't get it off of her.

"What the-!" He tried draining the energy with his X-reader but it wouldn't come out of the relic.

_She must know how to get the energy out. _Thought Zylus.

He picked Maya up and placed her around his shoulder. As he was leaving, he passed Rynoh and Bash who were still paralyzed.

"That attack will wear off eventually, you guys can catch up later,"

He left.


	2. Two: The Decision

**Authors Note: There are some things in this chapter you might not understand unless you watch the show TV show of Redakai. Ex. The green Infinita thing. Watch Episode 22 of Redakai. If there is any errors please let me know! Send me a message.**

Maya woke up in a dark room. There was little light on in the oposite corner of where she was. She pulled the blankets off of her from the bed she was on and proceeded to walk out of the room. A large green fist pulled her backwards and pushed her to a wall.

"Where do you think your going?"

"What is your problem?" she furiously asked.

"My problem is that necklace! How do I get the kairu out of it!" Zylus demanded.

"I already told you I don't know!" she said.

Zylus growled and spun her around. He glared at her.

"You tell me how to get the energy out or else!"

"Or else what?" Maya said.

"Or else your little boyfriends will regret it!"

"Friends. And you can't do anything to them. How do you expect to anyways when it's just you against them?"

"Look. I only get mad when I can't get kairu energy, especially when it's so close to me. So tell me how to get it.. now!"

"I told you! I don't know!" she spat back.

He smashed his fist down on a nearby wall and started walking toward the door that lead to the exit.

"You aren't leaving then." He growled.

There was a silent pause. "Oh and before I forget.." Zylus went back to Maya and took her X-Reader from her. "It's not like you could do anything with this now anyways.. but just incase you try," He proceeded to walk to the exit and guard it.

"Ugh!" she slammed the door to the room she woke up in and sank down to the floor.

Maya started talking to herself. "Even if I DID know how to get the energy out, there is NO way I would give it to him!" "I guess the best thing I can do is wait this whole thing out, Zylus has to get tired eventually... he can't stay up all night" Maya stood up and paced.

"I guess I could try and tell him _once again_ that I don't know how to get the energy out.." "Or we could both figure out how to get it," "Yeah. I will let him know!" Maya walked out of the room to find Zylus _with his arms crossed_ blocking the door that lead out of the cabin. He was staring at the other wall. He looked deep in thought, which wasn't a regular thing for a member of Team Battacor.

"Zylus,"

He looked up at her. "Have you come here to tell me how to get the kairu energy from that necklace?"

"Not exactly," Maya said.

"What do you mean... not exactly?" He questioned.

"I was telling you the truth when I said I didn't know how to get the energy out of this thing, but I have an idea,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can turn this into a 'competition'" she offered.

Zylus smiled. He liked where this was going already. "Go on"

"So.. like I was saying. I have no idea how to get the energy out. But I think if we go back to where I found this relic we could figure something out... or at least how to get it out,"

"That's it?"

"No. You and your team and me Ky and Boomer help each other go back to the cave where I found this thing and we figure it out together, then we battle for it.. winner takes it all,"

"Sounds like an okay idea... but I think I'm going to change the rules a little," Zylus said.

"What? How?"

"No teams. Just me and you. Then we battle.. winner takes all. I still owe you for when you transformed into green infinita,"

Maya looked puzzled. She hadn't expected that from Zylus.

"Well? What's the matter? You know you're going to lose against me alone don't you?"

Maya was getting annoyed. "I will not!"

"Then it's settled," He said.


	3. Three: The Cold

"So. Where did you find this relic again?" Zylus asked.

"In a cave nearby." Maya said.

"Nearby? I didn't see a cave anywhere near here,"

They exited the cabin and were greeted by snow. It had fallen everywhere.

"How did this even happen?" Maya was shocked.

"Snow?"

"Yeah, snow! I better go see how Boomer and Ky are doing, something could have happened while I was-"

Maya proceeded to step forward but she was cut off by Zylus.

"Nope. Remember? The deal was no team members,"

"But-"

"No,"

_What is his problem!?_ She thought.

"Don't you care about Bash and Rynoh? Are you not concerned about their safety? What if something happened to them?"

"They are fine!" Zylus said.

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

* * *

><p>Boomer and Ky regained their conciousness.<p>

"Ugggh. That was one battle I am not proud of," Ky stated.

"Tell me about it," Boomer followed the conversation. "Wait," He looked around. "Where's Maya!?"

The two Stax members searched for Maya in the snow covered trees.

"MAYA!?" Ky called out.

Boomer followed. "Where are you Maya!?"

Suddenly it got silent. There was no movement from anything. The birds in the trees did not chirp and there was no wind.

A branch made a crackling noise in the distance.

"Neural Blast!"

"Berserker!"

Boomer and Ky dodged the attacks that were suddenly thrown at them. Rynoh and Bash appeared from out of the snowy brush.

"I liked you guys better when you were frozen!" Ky said.

"What did you do with Zylus?" Bash questioned.

"We don't have your leader, you blockhead!" Boomer shot back.

"Oh really?" Rynoh said.

"Then where did he go? He can't just disappear!" Bash sounded angry.

"Well, apparently he can. For your information, Maya is gone as well. As much as I hate what I'm about to say... why don't we team up and look for them together? We could find them a lot faster that way," Ky reasoned.

Rynoh and Bash looked at each other uneasy, then turned around and had a conference.

"Zylus usually makes these types of decisions" Rynoh whispered to Bash.

"Then what should we do?"

"What would Zylus do?"

"I don't think he would agree to go with them,"

"I don't either. But Zylus isn't here right now is he?"

They both nodded at each other and turned around from their huddle.

"We will work with you to help find Zylus,"

"AND Maya?" Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah whatever,"

The four boys combed the whole forest but there was no trace of Maya or Zylus. Eventually the boys found themselves at the cabin Maya and Zylus had stayed at earlier. It was getting cold, so they decided to camp there for the night.

* * *

><p>"Just one quick check?" Maya asked.<p>

"NO!"

_Fine._ Maya thought. _The sooner we get this over with, the better. I'll just beat Zylus quickly and figure out how to get the energy out of this necklace. Then I can go check on my team members._

"So, where is this cave?"

"This way,"

Maya started going to the direction of where the cave was. There were a whole bunch of mountains surrounding them and it started snowing again. The wind picked up and the sky was getting dark. Maya was cold and she guessed that Zylus was probably cold as well.

"How about we call this challenege off? I'm freezing,"

"I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle this weatha-AH-CHOO!" Zylus sneezed.

"Zylus. Seriously. Cave or no cave, it's way too cold to deal with this weather,"

"It doesn't matter," He sniffed.

_He is SO stubborn. What am I going to do? I guess I should hurry up and find the cave, we need some shelter from the bitter cold._


	4. Four: Rage

The wind blew hard. The two had been travelling for quite some time when Maya finally noticed the cave where she had located the relic earlier.

"There it is!"

"Looks small," Zylus scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving…"

When the two entered the cave, it was pitch black. It had many pathways and dead ends. Maya got out her X-reader for a little light, it was almost like the light of a cell phone in the dark except a little brighter. Maya could see in front of her just enough to know where she was going. Zylus did the same but as he pulled out his X-reader he tripped over a rock and cursed.

"I can't see very well…." Zylus stated the obvious.

"We are in a cave, genius."

"You know what? I am getting tired of you mocking me with your "hidden jokes." "

"Who said I was trying to hide my insults? Oh and maybe if you would have listened to me about calling the challenge off in the first place, I wouldn't be in such a bad mood!"

"Are you angry now?" He asked.

Maya thought about it. She was angry but decided to play it off. "Not at the moment… no."

The two warriors took a few steps forward and Zylus started laughing hysterically.

Maya turned her head and sternly asked. "What is so funny?"

"You might think of me as an idiot or not being able to understand anything.. but I've figured one thing out that is currently amusing me… you ARE angry! And I find it fascinating."

Maya became extremely frustrated. _This is a game to him._ She grabbed the front of Zylus's black shirt and pulled him close to her face. Her X-reader in her other hand, lit up her angered face and Zylus's face.

"Look Zylus. I am tired and worried about my team mates. The last thing I need is your ignorant, annoying, rude-self pestering me!" She pushed him back and started to walk forward. "Now I am officially calling the challenge off, you can have the Kairu when we find it, every last bit. I just want to get out of this cave and go back to my team mates!"

Zylus stood in one spot, dumbfounded. She had actually been really rough with him. He was the type of person to get really rough around people. Not her. He followed her light and caught up to her.

The two walked without saying anything for a while until Zylus broke the silence. "So…. you really want to get out of here then?"

"Yes. I do"

"And you _promise_ that you'll give me the Kairu energy once we're done figuring this whole freaky relic out?"

"I said as much didn't I?"

"Ok...Excellent."


End file.
